kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sorcerer (Classic)
The Sorcerer is an original character who appeared in King's Quest Classic (1983-84 versions, PCJR, Tandy, and PC), but was given a backstory in later updated manuals for the game (Tandy/PC releases). In later 1987 releases he is merged with the character The Enchanter and given that character's updated sprite. Background Once when Edward's legacy fell into decline, there were dangerous characters that began to roam his kingdom, one of these included a sorcerer... One bright, sunny day, King Edward the Benevolent (for so he was called) and his Queen were walking in the castle garden when suddenly before them appeared the powerful Sorcerer. "I know your problem, and I can cast a spell that will bring you a child," he said. "Oh, great sorcerer, if you can help us, we will be everlastingly grateful," said the Queen. "We will bestow upon you many honors, and great riches," said the King. "I have no use for honors or riches. My payment will not be so great. All I ask in return is the mahogany-framed that hangs in your private chamber." The sorcerer's words gave them pause, for that Mirror was priceless. It had the power to read the future, and helped to keep Daventry prosperous. The royal couple used it to foretell the weather for planting and harvest, as had the kings and queens before them. It had been hundreds of years since a crop had been planted before the last frost, or had been ruined by autumn rain. What the sorcerer desired was indeed valuable. The King and Queen retired to their chamber to consult the Mirror. King Edward and his wife gazed into the Mirror's depths and saw a young princely figure with a gold crown upon his head. Imagining the youth to be the son they yearned for, the royal couple gladly bestowed the Mirror upon the sorcerer. He took it to his dwelling, where he set one of his beasts to guard over it. Graham later encountered this Wizard, on his quest to find the three magic treasures. It would attempt to paralyze him in his small section of the forest. Graham had to wait until the magic wore off if he was caught. Otherwise he had some immunity if he had the Fairy Godmother's spell, the shield, goat, or the ring of invisibility activated. Personality and traits The Sorcerer only speaks the language of the Mystics. The Sorcerer is dangerous, one has to be careful around him. His mystical powers leaves his victims immobilized and helpless. The sorcerer's magic is no match for the magic of the fairy godmother. Also the magic shield is able to protect from the spells of the dangerous sorcerer. Invisiblity also hides adventurers from his sight, protecting them from the sorcerer, and his spells. The sorcerer exudes mystery and danger. So much so that fear may cause those in his presence to stop moving. So afraid of the sorcerer, that their knees are locked. Once he sees a victim in his sights, he chases them. When he catches up to them, the sorcerer casts a spell, freezing the person to the spot. Leaving them exposed to any dangerous creatures who might drop by. Thankfully his part of the forest is safe from most beasts however. An immobilized victim can neither jump nor duck while under the spell's power. Regular weapons have no power over him. He is immune to them. Throwing a dagger at him will only result in losing the dagger. He does not trust goats, and chooses to leave in their presence.Narrator (KQ1AGI): Be careful! Nearby is a sorcerer. His mystical powers can leave you immobilized and helpless!" "The magic shield will protect you from this dangerous sorcerer." "You're so afraid of the sorcerer that your knees are locked." "This sorcerer exudes mystery and danger." "There's no sorcerer here." "The sorcerer casts a spell, freezing you to the spot. I hope no dangerous creatures drop by!" "The sorcerer's spell has expired; now you can move again. Whew!" "You are immobilized! You can't jump or duck now!" "OK. But you just lost your dagger." "The sorcerer only speaks in the language of the Mystics." "This sorcerer's magic is no match for your fairy godmother's." "The sorcerer sees the goat and decides to leave." "Being invisible has protected you from this sorcerer." Titles *The Sorcerer *Wizard See also *The Sorcerer/The Enchanter. *The Sorcerer (disambig) *Sorcerer's wardrobe Behind the scenes Originally The Sorcerer was a separate character from KQ2's "Enchanter", but in the 1987 versions of King's Quest he was replaced with The Enchanter merging the two characters into one. The Official Book of King's Quest is one of the few places that points out that they were originally two separate characters, while The King's Quest Companion followed the idea that they were the same character. These different concepts of them being two separate individuals or the same individual can be interpreted as being Parallel universes/Dimensions (Game realities) as both splits in the lore are treated as 'equally true' in two contemporary sources. This article mostly here to discuss the history behind the original character, as a separate individual from the Enchanter, as it was in the original versions of King's Quest. The merged versions of the characters history can be read on The Enchanter's article. The Sorcerer is mentioned in the manual for King's Quest 1 on the Sega Master System, and appears on the game's cover. However, inside the game character the Sorcerer was based on in earlier games, is described as "the wizard". The original manual for 1984's King's Quest there is no backstory for the sorcerer, but it includes a cartoony image representing the Sorcerer, and a section mentions the sorcerer: "...dangerous characters include a sorcerer..." Later manuals first introduced in later versions of the game for IBM/Tandy and other releases included the King's Quest by Roberta Williams prologue story, which gave a backstory for the three main villains in the game who stole the treasures (the sorcerer, the witch, and the dwarf), and described hints as to the location and guardians they setup to guard the treasures. This gave the 'above' sorcerer as he originally appeared in the game a backstory. King's Quest 2 came out in 1985 introduced a new character with its own original sprite known as The Enchanter. It wasn't until the 1987 main re-release versions (in which the game was repackaged as King's Quest: Quest for the Crown for the first time) in which original 'sorcerer' was replaced with the Enchanter from KQ2. Despite this the 1988 The Official Book of King's Quest series (and later editions) maintain the information from the earlier versions by splitting up the characters of the Sorcerer and Enchanter into two different individuals. The Official Book of King's Quest included an appendix (Pronouncing Guide to the Characters and Places of the Quests ) which lists the two characters separately. Sorcerer SOURCE-er-er 1 Wizard Enchanter 2 En-CHANT-ter Evil person The King's Quest Companion 1989 series however followed the idea that they were the same character based on the rescanned character artwork shared between KQ1 re-release and KQ2 versions. References Category:Characters (TOBOKQ) Category:Characters (KQ1AGI) Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards